Runaways - A Natsu x Lucy Song Fic
by bittybitt39
Summary: An AU of how Natsu and Lucy end up together after catching their significant others hooking up with each other. It is written to the lyrics of 'Runaways' by All Time Low. Hope you all enjoy! Contains Lemony goodness


First time doing a one-shot/smut/lemon fanfiction. I have been thinking about doing one of these for awhile now, and I gotta say it was pretty easy to write along to a song that I love so much, so expect more of these from me.

I thought I needed some practice writing a lemon, so this is my first one I have ever done - so be gently towards me and PLEASE let me know if everything makes sense. I want to get better at writing these because 1) I want the lemons in The Social Grace of Tindering to be perfect, 2) It was quite weird writing this but I had so much fun doing it, and 3) This is in Natsu's point of view, and I am a girl, so I had no real idea on what to go off of besides other smut fanfics I have read before.

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 **Runaways:**

 **A Natsu x Lucy Song Fanfiction (AU)  
Runaways – All Time Low **

I felt Lucy, my best friend in the entire world, tense up beside me as we both watched from the doorway as to what was happening on the bed in _my_ room.

My girlfriend for over six months now was hooking up with the guy Lucy was currently talking to.

We both stood there stock still as we finally came to terms with what we were witnessing. I felt Lucy suddenly reach for my arm, and I realized that I had started to walk into the room to pound the shit out of this guy for taking advantage of my girlfriend.

 _Only a quitter  
Would let it go_

I turned to look back at her and my eyes grew wide as I saw tears forming in her eyes. She shook her head no and pulled me out of the room and closed the door gently behind her.

 _I'm your fool in a one-man show_

With my fists shaking at my sides, I headed down the steps towards the front door. I needed to get out of here before I strangled something. I knew this was coming. I could feel it when I started to catch her texting other guys – I just didn't know who it was exactly

Now I knew.

 _I was so bitter_

I felt Lucy walking beside me as I walked out to my truck and hopped into the driver's seat. I heard the passenger side door open and I saw Lucy climbing in besides me, the tears now streaming down her face. But even despite that, she looked at me with a smile on her face.

 _'Til you came along_

"Let's get out of here Natsu."

 _You set my sails when the tide was low_

I started driving down the long road away from my house. My parents were out of town for the week and I threw a party just for the hell of it. Leaving my own house behind probably wasn't my greatest idea, but what else was I supposed to do after you catch your girlfriend cheating on you? Getting onto the highway I noticed Lucy looking out the window and towards the setting sun.

"Say Luce, why don't we go to the beach for the rest of the weekend?"

 _We're going down this road_

I saw her turn towards me, tears still streaming down her cheeks as I reached out for her hand. She took it cautiously, but nodded after intertwining her fingers with mine. Squeezing my hand, I had to look away as tears gathered in my own eyes. The realization finally hit me.

 _With tears in our rear view mirror_

I knew I was starting to love my girlfriend – now ex-girlfriend – and knowing that she was in bed, _my bed_ , with another guy, meant that we were to be no more. But looking over at Lucy, I knew everything was going to be okay. Everything always turned out okay when we were together.

The beach was a good five hours away, but I kept on driving seeing Lucy slowly falling asleep at my side.

 _Far from home_

It got dark fast as I kept on driving. I knew these highways like the back of my hand after countless trips to and from the beach during the summers spent with friends. I felt Lucy tense as she woke up looking out into the darkness that surrounds us.

 _But in the dark you'll know_

I squeezed her hand which made her turn to look at me and I grinned down at her. "Don't worry Luce.

 _With me you've got nothing to fear."_

 _So let's run away  
They will have to find another heart to break  
Why don't we just run away  
Never turn around, no matter what they say  
We'll find our way  
When the sun goes down  
On this town  
There'll be no one left but us  
Just like run-aways  
They will have to find some other hearts to break, hearts to break_

After stopping the night at some rest stop to get some much needed sleep, I started driving once we both were fully awake.

 _Out in the distance_

Looking over at Lucy, I saw a small smile on her face as she looked out the window. We could finally see the beach in the distance. Turning onto some dirt road, I headed closer to the water's edge.

 _Lost in the fold_

Feeling a hand against my own, I looked down to see Lucy grinning up at me. Her small hand seemed like it fit perfectly with mine, and I was so, so glad she was here beside me.

No one else could make me feel the way she did sometimes.

 _We trace our steps to a great unknown_

Finally reaching the beach, we both ran out of the truck and towards the water. Both of us just stripping down to our underwear and out into the sea. Spending the day out in the sun, playing in the waves was just what I needed. Sitting down on the sand, I felt Lucy sit down beside me as we looked out over the ocean and the clear, late afternoon sky.

 _Bury our toes  
Where the ocean meets the sand_

I looked down, my thoughts finally catching up to me as I felt her hook her arm through mine. I looked down at her, seeing her resting her head against my shoulder, and I felt a pang in my heart. She had always been right here beside me – doing everything for me when I needed it most. Laying my head against hers, I heard her breathe out and I smiled against her wet hair.

This is what I needed. Her beside me. Always. I didn't want to leave this feeling behind anymore.

 _We hide ourselves right where we stand_

"Hey Luce?" I asked her as I pulled away from her and turned to face her more.

"What is it Natsu?" She asked me as she continued to look out towards the sea. In the glowing light of the sunset, she looked like an angel. My breath caught in my throat as I watched her turn her deep, chocolatey brown eyes towards me.

"I wanted to ask you something."

 _We're going down this road_

"Why did you come with me? Don't get me wrong. I am more than thankful you are here right now, but you didn't have to you know. I just needed some space. Some time to think to myself."

 _With tears in our rear view mirror_

I gazed deeply into her eyes as she looked right back at me. What was she thinking? Was I wrong for asking?

"You know Natsu, sometimes you are a complete idiot. I came with you because I knew that you needed someone beside you, keep you out of trouble or from doing something stupid. And I wanted to be that person." She turned to face me fully, and I saw a blush across her cheeks.

"I wanted to be that person because… because I didn't want anyone else to be by your side. I know I sound selfish but…" She turned her head away from me, but my hand reached out before I could think about what I was doing and took her chin in between my fingers. Tilting her head up to face me, I rubbed my thumb across her smooth cheek.

"But what…?" I felt myself inching closer to her as she was looking for her answer.

"Be-because Natsu… I…"

I silenced her before she could even reply with my own pair of lips pressing against hers. I felt her tense against me, but she soon kissed me back, deepening the kiss further by wrapping her arms around my neck and moving into my lap. Her lips felt so warm and soft against mine. It felt right to have her pressed against me, my one arm snaked around her waist as the other was gripping the back of her neck, pressing her lips harder against my own. My tongue reached out and swiped against her bottom lip, her mouth instantly opening to my request and I shoved my tongue up against hers. Before finally pulling away, I bit her bottom lip and leaned back to gaze at her with half lidded eyes.

"Thank you Lucy… Thank you."

 _Far from home_

Getting back into the car, I knew I had to say something. I had just kissed her right out of the blue… but I needed to know how I felt. That kiss finally showed me my answer.

It was her. It had always been her.

I loved Lucy.

Turning towards her, I saw her staring right back at me before we both grabbed at each other and started kissing once again. There was too much built up tension between us two. How long has this been going on? How long have I been avoiding my feelings for her?

 _But in the dark you know_

I pushed her down on the seat of my truck and began to ravenously kiss her lips. She was mine. She was going to be mine. Now and forever. Kissing down her neck, I felt her hands going to my bare back and scratch her nails down it. That sent shivers up and down my body as I slowly traced up her curves with one of my hands. Stopping just below her bra, I felt her freeze under my touch. Looking up at her, I met her eyes.

"Lucy…

 _"With me you've got nothing to fear."_

I felt her hands go up into my hair, as she pulled my face back down towards her neck. Her scent filled my nose as I pressed my lips against the junction where her shoulder meets her neck. I heard her breathlessly moan in reply.

"Make me yours Natsu…"

 _So let's run away  
They will have to find another heart to break  
Why don't we just run away  
Never turn around, no matter what they say  
We'll find our way  
When the sun goes down  
On this town  
There'll be no one left but us  
Just like run-aways  
They will have to find some other hearts to break, hearts to break_

Moving my hand under her bra, I let my fingers sprawl across her breast as my other hand went down her body and pulled her thigh up, pressing my lower body against hers. I lightly sucked against her collar bone and heard her moan out my name.

That's what I wanted. That's exactly what I needed to hear.

My lips sought out hers and I kiss her deeply, needy and long. Running my thumb across her nipple, I felt her body shiver against mine and groaned out as I felt her thrust up, her hips meeting mine. I heard her gasp as I knew she felt how hard I was against her, and I ground my hips back into hers. Rubbing my boxer covered erection against her panty clothed region was sending shivers up and down both our backs. Feeling her moving her arms off my back, I saw her reach behind her back and unclip her bra, letting the straps fall from her shoulders. Pulling the bra away from her body, I took all of her beauty in as her body was enveloped in the moonlight.

 _They won't catch us in the dark_

I couldn't hold back any longer as my mouth quickly made work from her lips, to her neck, and kissed down her chest until I reached one of her breasts. As my other hand went up to squeeze her left nipple, I took the right into my mouth and sucked against it. Her arms instantly went back up to my hair, as she moaned out my name and moved her hips up to meet mine again.

 _Roll like thunder, burn like stars_

I could feel myself being strained against my boxers, and felt one of her hands lead down my back and grab my butt. I ground my hips against hers in return. Slowly kissing down her body, I reached where her panty line was located. Looking up to see her blushing fiercely but watching my every move, she nodded as she could guess I was asking for permission to do this. I bit the edge of her panties with my teeth and pulled them down over her smooth legs. Hearing her gasp as I did this, I let a grin spread across my face as I threw them somewhere in the truck. Leaning back down, I grabbed her butt and moved her body closer to my face. Being in between her legs, I glanced at her most private part. She was wet. So wet for me.

I moved my tongue forward and licked in between her folds. Feeling her hands instantly going into my hair and pulling me further to press my tongue harder against her. As I licked and sucked against her clit, I moved my hand to caress her inner thigh, before moving upwards and spreading her folds wider for me. I looked up at her, her head thrown back against the car door, and I didn't think she could look more beautiful than she did right there.

I added a finger into her, and moved it in and out as I continued to lick against her. Feeling her quiver below me, I added a second finger and quickened the pace of them. God she was so wet. And I wanted her so badly.

 _They won't catch us in the dark_

Feeling her tug against my hair, I looked up to see her staring down at me. One hand tweaking her nipple while the other was against her mouth.

"I want you Natsu… please. I want you so badly."

She definitely didn't have to tell me twice.

 _Roll like thunder, burn like stars_

I moved up her body, after taking out my fingers and placing them in my mouth, licking them clean. God, she tasted heavenly. Leaning down, I kissed her lips deeply as I felt her hands go down my sides and yank off my boxers, completely freeing my hard on.

Her nimble fingers gripped me tightly as she jerked me up and down. I groaned into her mouth as she continued this slow torture. I quickly grabbed her hands and threw them over her head, holding them there with one of my own. I gripped my erection and moved it to her entrance. My eyes widened as I realized something.

I didn't have a condom.

"Uh, Luce… I don't have any protection… should we"- I was silenced by her moving her body up and kissing me hard.

"Fuck the condom Natsu. I want you. Inside me. Now. I want you to be my first… So please…" Hearing her beg me threw me over the edge and I slowly eased into her, placing my forehead against hers. I let her hands go, so she could grip my shoulders as I eased into her tight folds until I felt her virgin wall.

"I heard this hurts Luce… You sure about this?" I looked down at her, but felt her grip tighten on my shoulders as she nodded. I pulled slightly out of her before thrusting hard back into her, effectively breaking through her virgin wall. I heard her gasp and I leaned down to capture her lips with my own.

After giving her chance to adjust to me, I pulled back out and moved back into her slowly. God, she felt too amazing. I was going crazy with the amount of pleasure from moving in and out of her. Is this what sex feels like? If so, I didn't ever want to stop. Lucy's nails scratched down my back as I groaned into her neck, starting to move a little quicker against her. She just felt too good.

"Faster… Harder Natsu… I need you." I moved to her request, thrusting into her powerfully, the overwhelming amount of pleasure taking control of both of us. "More Natsu! More!"

Our rhythm became faster, her hips leaning up to meet mine as I pounded fiercely into her. I was getting so, so close, but I didn't want this to end. I needed her. All of her.

I moved my hand down and rubbed against her clit. My mouth moved to her junction and I bit down hard into it, drawing blood and a gasp from her sweet lips. I groaned as I licked the wound and thrusted more into her.

"Luce… I'm so, so close." I gasped against her neck and moved in perfect rhythm with her. Her wet juices covering me as I pounded into her was becoming too much.

"Me too Natsu. I'm about to…" Seeing her wither below me I leaned up and kissed her roughly on the lips. Our tongues intertwining as I felt her insides tighten around me. Her hand moved up and gripped my hair, pulling me closer to her as her orgasm took over her body. Feeling her clenched walls and having her moan into my mouth pushed me over the edge and I buried my head into the crook of her neck as I came inside her.

"I love you Lucy…"

 _Run away  
They will have to find another heart to break  
Heart to break_

 _So let's run away  
They will have to find another heart to break  
Why don't we just run away  
Never turn around, no matter what they say  
We'll find our way  
When the sun goes down  
On this town  
There'll be no one left but us  
Just like run-aways  
They will have to find some other hearts to break, hearts to break_

We laid there after our love making session, her body intertwined with mine. Just lying there looking at each other I felt her snuggle closer to my chest and whisper those sweet words I had been dying to hear from her.

"I love you too, Natsu…"

* * *

WAAHHH! Hope you all liked it!~

Please review!~ :D


End file.
